Le serpent et le lionceau
by Lili76
Summary: Il était une fois... un conte dans lequel il n'y a pas d'horcruxes, Vodemort n'a jamais attaqué les Potter et n'a jamais disparu. Harry grandit entouré de ses parents. Pourtant... Pourtant Harry est l'élu malgré tout, et il doit aller combattre Voldemort pour libérer le monde magique. L'univers Harry Potter revisité sous forme de conte... UA. Drarry. OS. COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Prompt of the day : Formule**

**\- Défi fou : sortilège Experlliamus**

**\- Nine of clubs : écrire sur la victoire**

**\- Donjon de la gazette : Tronc à Piques, Haches et Épées A.O.C. (Autre Objets Contondants) VS La Brute des Prompts (13666 mots au moins, prompt : chasse à la limace et écrire un conte).**

* * *

Il était une fois en Angleterre un monde caché du commun des mortels. Un monde magique. Tout n'était pas parfait, mais les sorciers vivaient en paix les uns auprès des autres, unis dans un même objectif : rester cachés au yeux des moldus. Au cours de leur histoire, ils avaient appris de leurs erreurs et compris que ce que les moldus ne comprenaient pas les effrayait. Alors plutôt que de risquer une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières, ils s'accordaient parfaitement à vivre loin de leurs yeux ignorants.

Parfois, un moldu un peu plus malin que les autres se rendait compte d'un détail étrange et se posait des questions. Mais rapidement, les autorités magiques intervenaient et le calme revenait. Le secret était préservé…

Il y avait eu des désaccords et des heurts au sein du monde magique au fil de leur histoire. Des mages noirs, qui voulaient plus de pouvoir, plus de puissance. Heureusement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour s'opposer à eux, et à leur faire oublier leurs prétentions. Le monde magique avait ses héros, tout comme le monde moldus. Des sorciers courageux qui avaient fait preuve d'abnégation en donnant leur vie pour protéger la magie et vaincre ceux qui devenaient trop avides de puissance.

Jusqu'au jour où un jeune garçon assoiffé de pouvoir changea d'identité avec l'idée de prendre le contrôle du monde magique. Tom Jedusor l'orphelin sang-mêlé malheureux disparut pour laisser place à Lord Voldemort, puissant mage maîtrisant la magie noire à la perfection.

Tom avait été un petit garçon effacé, grandissant sous les brimades des moldus. Lorsqu'il avait découvert la magie, il avait eu un instant l'espoir que les choses allaient changer pour lui. Qu'il allait trouver sa place dans le monde et grandir en paix.

Malheureusement pour lui, la première leçon qu'il apprit fut que les enfants sorciers étaient aussi cruels que les enfants moldus. Alors le garçon décida qu'il se vengerait un jour, et qu'il leur montrerait à tous que même orphelin il était plus puissant et plus fort qu'eux tous réunis.

Dans les premiers temps de son apparition, il ne fut pas pris au sérieux. Il était une nuisance, mais les sorciers l'ignoraient plutôt que de le combattre. Loin d'être stupide, le Lord prit le temps gagner en puissance encore et encore.

Lorsqu'il s'estima prêt à défier le monde sorcier, il attaqua, sans états d'âme. La bataille qu'il mena accompagné d'une poignée de fidèle fit de nombreux morts, et surtout lui permit de voler un artefact magique de grande puissance : la pierre de résurrection.

La pierre de résurrection était une relique inestimable, et puissante. Elle permettait de contrôler les esprits et de s'accaparer la magie des morts. Pendant des siècles, elle avait été considéré comme une légende par les sorciers, alors qu'elle était simplement cachée attendant d'être trouvée.

Et Tom devenu Lord Voldemort avait rapidement compris que la relique était cachée au sein de l'école magique de Poudlard. Une forteresse en apparence imprenable, le lieu le plus chargé de magie de la Grande Bretagne.

Il avait attaqué de l'intérieur, alors qu'il était encore élève en dernière année. Et il avait accompli ce que nul autre n'avait osé auparavant…

Dès lors, Lord Voldemort devint une menace impossible à ignorer. Alors qu'il aurait pu être muselé sans peine s'il avait affronté dès le début de ses envies de pouvoir, il devint une puissance formidable qui semait la terreur et la mort sur son passage. Un nouveau mage noir venait d'émerger, mettant à mal la période de paix qu'avait connu les sorciers anglais.

Il fut rejoint par de nombreux fidèles, qu'il nomma Mangemorts. Des laquais à son service, préférant lui jurer allégeance plutôt que de risquer leur vie à se retrouver sur son chemin.

Pendant près de dix-huit ans, le monde magique fut plongé dans le Chaos. Les attaques se succédaient, féroces et meurtrières. Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, était impuissant et tentait de le cacher au mieux. Il annonçait toujours que tout allait bien, et utilisait toutes les ressources dont il disposait pour cacher les exactions de Voldemort plutôt que pour le combattre.

Puis, dix-huit ans après le vol de la pierre de résurrection, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de Poudlard se rendit au domicile des Potter. Le couple était de fervents opposants à Voldemort et avait échappé par miracle à de nombreuses tentatives de meurtre. Ils avaient été Aurors au Ministère de la Magie, mais avaient rapidement quitté leur poste, refusant de prendre part à la corruption qui sévissait. Ils étaient des idéalistes qui voulaient voir Voldemort réduit à l'impuissance, enchaîné à Azkaban…

Ils avaient eu un fils, qu'ils avaient protégé férocement, et à qui ils avaient enseigné tout ce dont ils estimaient qu'il pourrait avoir besoin pour survivre.

Le jeune homme n'avait fréquenté Poudlard qu'un an avant qu'un attentat contre sa personne ne décide ses parents à lui faire cours à domicile. Le jeune homme avait alors tempêté et protesté mais James et Lily avaient été inflexibles.

Harry Potter était à quelques jours de sa majorité. Il allait avoir dix-sept ans, et il était impatient, bien décidé à prendre son indépendance en fuyant le plus loin possible du cocon familial étouffant. Il rêvait d'une vie normale mais ses parents étaient tellement focalisés sur sa sécurité qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas de son bonheur, et Harry leur en voulait plus que tout.

Il savait que s'il ne prenait pas les devants, jamais ses parents ne le laisseraient en paix… Alors il était prêt à partir, à découvrir le monde en étant libéré de toutes attaches.

L'arrivée de Dumbledore à l'heure du dîner lui fit froncer les sourcils : à chaque fois que le vieil homme était venu, les conséquences avaient été désastreuses pour lui. Souvent, il venait rapporter les informations obtenues par son espion, qui indiquaient un danger pour la famille Potter. James et Lily renforçaient encore la sécurité et Harry voyait les quelques libertés qu'il avait péniblement obtenues s'échapper.

Cependant, cette fois, ce fut différent. Le vieux sorcier demanda à ce qu'Harry soit présent à leur petite réunion. Bien que mécontents, ses parents plièrent - comme toujours face à Dumbledore.

\- J'aurais aimé vous annoncer d'autres nouvelles, mais… Vous savez que je vous aime énormément. Je considère Harry comme mon propre petit-fils.

Lily avait reniflé d'un air méprisant alors que James se crispait. Ils connaissaient le vieil homme et même s'ils le respectaient ils étaient conscients qu'il était terriblement manipulateur.

\- Je sais que la famille Potter a beaucoup sacrifié au cours des années et que ce que je vais vous apprendre va certainement vous paraître injuste mais…

Lily se crispa et le coupa, lui parlant sèchement.

\- Venez en au fait, Albus.

James posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa femme, cependant il était aussi tendu qu'elle. Albus ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il parut soudainement terriblement vieux, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

\- Il y a une prophétie qui a été faite par une personne de confiance et qui annonce la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle prévoit sa chute et le retour d'une paix attendue dans notre monde.

Harry fronça les sourcils et intervint, faisant sursauter ses parents, comme s'ils avaient oublié sa présence à leurs côtés. C'était probablement le cas d'ailleurs : Harry avait souvent l'habitude d'être quantité négligeable. Il n'avait jamais voix au chapitre…

Ses parents l'adoraient bien entendu, et il les aimait. Mais parfois il aurait aimé leur faire comprendre à quel point il était blessé de leur façon de le traiter, comme s'il était une porcelaine fragile incapable de réfléchir par lui même…

\- Mais c'est une bonne chose, non ?

\- Oui mon garçon. Cependant, la prophétie parle d'un homme qui devra se dresser face au Lord.

Lily poussa un cri de colère et James dut la retenir pour qu'elle ne se jette pas sur le vieil homme face à elle. Ignorant les cris de sa mère, Harry se pencha plus en avant. Un pressentiment étrange lui tordait l'estomac, lui donnant l'impression que son monde allait s'effondrer et que sa vie allait changer.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Professeur Dumbledore ?

Le sorcier sourit, et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent un instant d'amusement.

\- Parce que, Jeune homme, tu es celui désigné par la prophétie pour affronter ce lord de pacotille.

Harry resta immobile, stupéfait. Il entendait ses parents hurler après Dumbledore, mais il était trop… perdu pour prêter attention à ce qui se disait. Il savait de toutes façons que quoi que puissent objecter ses parents, Dumbledore gagnerait, comme toujours.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur ou être excité. Peur d'avoir à se battre, lui qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans un cocon, sous la protection de ses parents. Excitation d'être enfin libre de quitter la maison familiale, seul et sans surveillance.

Alors que le ton montait, il se leva, ramenant le silence.

\- J'accepte.

Dumbledore étira les lèvres en un petit sourire satisfait. Lily poussa un hurlement, comme un cri de bête blessée. James tenta de s'opposer mais Harry intervint à nouveau, ramenant le silence par ses mots.

\- Je suppose que vous avez attendu la veille de ma majorité pour venir ? Pour que je sois le seul à décider, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous saviez que mes parents ne me laisseraient jamais quitter la maison s'ils avaient leur mot à dire.

Le vieil homme eut le bon goût de paraître gêné. Il haussa les épaules et le regard furieux de Lily Potter indiquait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il ne serait plus le bienvenu dans leur maison. Finalement, il soupira, et finit par avouer les raisons de sa présence à cette date particulière.

\- J'avais prévu de vous en parler le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry. Malheureusement, la prophétie a été dévoilée par Fudge et… la presse s'est emparée de l'histoire. Je vous devais bien de vous prévenir en premier et en personne.

James grogna, furieux.

\- Harry n'ira nulle part. Il est hors de question que vous vous serviez de lui, Albus.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Il avait si souvent entendu cette phrase "Harry n'ira nulle part"…

\- Je vais être majeur, papa. Je vais y aller, que tu sois d'accord ou pas.

\- C'est encore moi qui décide ! Tu es mon fils et tu dois…

\- Je ne dois rien du tout. J'ai subi toutes ces années d'être étouffé sous votre protection et le jour même de mon anniversaire je partirais d'ici. Avec ou sans votre accord.

Lily glapit, soudain mortellement pâle, tandis que James semblait prêt à éclater de fureur.

\- Étouffé ? Tu nous dois d'être encore en vie ! Je pensais pourtant que tu avais pris conscience des dangers !

Harry laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Des dangers ? Bien sûr. Mais vous comptez m'enfermer jusqu'à quand exactement ? M'empêcher de vivre, d'avoir des amis ? Je n'ai même pas été scolarisé !

\- Si je dois t'enfermer alors je le ferais.

\- Autant m'envoyer à Azkaban, ça ne fera pas de différence !

La gifle partit et frappa sèchement la joue de Harry. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et leva sa baguette. Quelques mouvements plus tard, un sac à dos atterrissait brusquement devant lui, visiblement prêt depuis longtemps.

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est mon sac maman. Celui que j'ai préparé pour quitter la maison à la seconde où je serais majeur. Cependant, je refuse de rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison. Je pars dès maintenant, quoi que vous puissiez dire.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée de la porte, sa mère le rappela.

\- Harry ? Mais où vas-tu aller ?

Le jeune homme ne se retourna même pas vers ses parents. Face à la porte, il leur répondit calmement - bien qu'intérieurement il soit en train de bouillir de rage.

\- Je vais me débrouiller. Seul.

Albus s'éclaircit la voix et tenta de ramener la paix au sein du foyer Potter.

\- Il va venir à Poudlard. Il y sera en sécurité pour l'instant. Nous aviserons ensuite…

\- En sécurité comme il l'a été les quelques mois qu'il y a passé étant enfant ?

Le ton acide de James Potter était clair quand à son sentiment sur toute cette affaire.

Résigné, Harry ouvrit la porte avant de lancer quelques mots par dessus son épaule.

\- Je vous attend dehors, professeur Dumbledore.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit en refermant la porte fut les sanglots de sa mère et la voix furieuse de son père.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était à Poudlard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il voulait en savoir le plus possible sur cette prophétie qui indiquait qu'il était celui qui était destiné à vaincre Voldemort.

Il fut cependant rapidement déçu : la prophétie était trop vague pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il était celui qui serait le héros du monde sorcier. Il ne comprenait pas comment Albus Dumbledore en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était celui qui devrait se battre pour tout le monde. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement qualifié pour le rôle qui lui était attribué, une fois de plus sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire.

Sans la dispute avec ses parents, il aurait probablement renoncé. Mais il avait sa fierté, et il était aussi têtu que son père et que sa mère réunis.

Il passa sous silence ses doutes et écouta sagement toutes les informations que lui fournit le Directeur de l'école. Puis, il suivit un elfe jusqu'à une chambre qui avait été préparée pour lui, et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, l'esprit plein des détails de tout ce qu'il avait du apprendre en cette soirée mouvementée et particulière.

Le lendemain matin, il reçut la Gazette en même temps qu'il déjeunait dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas voulu se mêler aux étudiants de Poudlard. Harry aurait refusé de l'avouer, mais se retrouver entouré de temps de monde l'inquiétait un peu, lui qui avait vécu toutes ces années uniquement entouré de ses parents… Il n'était pas prêt à subir la curiosité de tous les élèves.

Il avait l'âge de certain, et il n'avait pas suivi les cours comme eux. Il avait vécu de façon tellement différente toutes ces années, qu'il ne se sentait pas réellement à son aise.

Alors, il avait appelé un elfe et demandé à prendre son petit déjeuner dans la chambre qui lui avait été préparée.

Il faillit recracher sa gorgée de thé en ouvrant la Gazette. Comme l'avait annoncé Dumbledore, la prophétie faisait la une.

"Un héros pour ramener la paix" en gros caractères barrait la page. En dessous, une photo d'un homme blond à l'air terriblement hautain fronçait les sourcils à l'objectif. Fébrile, le jeune homme prit connaissance de l'article.

La journaliste, Rita Skeeter, ne savait que peu de choses : elle décrivait l'existence d'une prophétie annonçant la fin de Voldemort. Selon elle, un héros était annoncé et destiné à mettre fin au règle des ténèbres pour ramener la lumière dans le monde magique. Jusqu'à ce point, les choses étaient exactes.

Puis, elle présentait le héros : Lucius Malefoy, Lord et membre du Magenmagot, destiné à sauver le monde sorcier. Le nom des Potter n'était jamais cité, et Harry décida que c'était une excellente chose.

Pour autant, il fronça les sourcils face au nom Malefoy. Il avait déjà entendu ses parents en parler, et de ce qu'il en avait compris, l'homme était un fervent partisan de Voldemort.

Il savait que l'homme s'opposait en permanence à Dumbledore alors qu'il fut le héros semblait particulièrement risible.

Ainsi, dès qu'il fut prêt, il se glissa dans les couloirs pour rejoindre au plus vite le bureau du Directeur. Il souhaitait en apprendre un peu plus sur ce second héros qui semblait destiné à accomplir les mêmes choses que lui…

Albus Dumbledore ne fut pas surpris en voyant Harry arriver de bon matin dans son bureau, la Gazette à la main. Il sourit malicieusement et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Tu te demandes si je t'ai bien dit la vérité, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules d'un air bougon. Loin de s'en vexer le sorcier soupira et commença à expliquer.

\- Le Ministre a révélé cette histoire de prophétie. Il se trouve qu'il est très ami avec Lucius Malefoy et… Je suppose qu'ils avaient des intérêts à déclarer qu'il était l'élu annoncé.

\- Mais je croyais que la famille Malefoy était du côté de Voldemort ?

\- C'est exact. Officiellement, il n'y a pas de preuves et ce sont des aristocrates tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. Mais Lucius trempe dans suffisamment d'affaires louches pour que sa loyauté soit remise en question. Il est évident que s'il est à la une, c'est qu'il espère en retirer un bénéfice pour son maître.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, pensif. Puis il soupira.

\- Dans ce cas, que dois-je faire ? Je suppose que je ne vais pas juste rester caché à attendre le moment idéal pour me confronter à lui ?

Dmbledore soupira.

\- Harry… Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te permettre de rester à Poudlard. Ta présence mettrait l'école et les enfants en danger, le nom des Potter est plutôt… mal vu dans certains milieux. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller, rester discret et essayer de trouver où il se cache.

Le jeune homme soupira, soudain bien moins enthousiaste. Il ne pensait pas quitter ses parents pour vivre dans un palace, mais il avait espéré avoir au moins un point de chute. Or, avec ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire, il allait se retrouver à dormir à la belle étoile et à prier pour trouver à manger…

Avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau, Dumbledore le rappela.

\- Oh, et Harry, une dernière chose : ne prononce pas son nom. Voldemort a placé un tabou, qui fait qu'il saura où tu es si tu le nommes. Ici, à Poudlard, tu ne risques rien, parce qu'il sait que je n'ai pas peur de parler de lui. De la même façon qu'il ne peut pas entrer dans l'école comme il le souhaite. Mais à l'instant même où tu seras en dehors des murs de l'école, il pourra te localiser en quelques secondes si tu venais à le nommer…

\- Chez mes parents…

\- Tes parents ont placé un sortilège Fidelitas sur leur maison. Il ne peut pas trouver la maison tant que le gardien du secret remplit son rôle. Il sait juste que vous vivez à Godric Hollow. Rien de plus. Cependant, dorénavant, tu vas être livré à toi même et… Juste soit prudent d'accord ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête, le cœur étreint d'un sentiment de peur qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Pour autant, il refusait de renoncer à ce qu'il avait décidé. Il allait se battre et prouver à ses parents qu'il pouvait se débrouiller sans eux.

Harry décida de partir pendant le repas de midi : tout le monde à Poudlard serait dans la Grande Salle et il pourrait se glisser en dehors de l'école dans une relative tranquillité. Il avait demandé aux elfes un repas en avance, pour manger une dernière fois correctement, et il avait pris également des rations à emporter. S'il ne savait pas où il allait dormir, il avait au moins résolu une autre de ses préoccupations : les repas.

En quittant Poudlard, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme sévère, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme le professeur de potions. L'homme était terriblement désagréable et l'avait cordialement détesté les quelques semaines où ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant son bref séjour à l'école.

Harry pinça les lèvres et le salua de la tête, froidement. A sa grande surprise, l'homme l'appela immédiatement, sans se montrer agressif.

\- Potter ?

Il se tourna lentement, sourcils froncés.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Soyez prudent. Si… Si vous aviez besoin d'un lieu où dormir, pensez à aller du côté de l'impasse du Tisseur. Votre mère y a grandi, et il y a beaucoup de maisons abandonnées qui feraient un excellent abri. De plus… J'y ai une maison alors je suppose qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité je pourrais vous porter assistance.

Stupéfait, Harry hocha doucement la tête.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Severus Rogue soupira et le dévisagea avant de hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

Et il regarda l'énigmatique homme s'éloigner, comme s'ils avaient uniquement échangé sur la météo ou tout autre sujet aussi futile.

En quittant Poudlard, Harry avait hésité sur le lieu où il devrait se rendre en premier. Albus l'avait laissé livré à lui même, et il lui en voulut pour ça. Alors, avec un soupir résigné, il se rendit dans une forêt qu'une de ses amies née-moldu lui avait fait découvrir. Il avait rencontré la jeune femme pendant son bref séjour à Poudlard, et ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu.

Lorsque ses parents l'avaient rapatrié chez eux en catastrophe, Hermione Granger avait été la seule a insister pour garder le contact, bravant les Potter inlassablement. Harry lui en avait toujours été reconnaissant : les jours où il recevait une lettre d'Hermione étaient toujours de bonnes journées, apaisant sa colère contre ses parents qui lui volaient sa vie et le privaient d'une adolescence normale.

Hermione avait parfaitement compris la solitude de Harry, et elle s'employait à lui faire oublier son isolement. James et Lily avaient bien tenté de l'éloigner au départ mais l'insistance de Hermione les avait fait changer d'avis. Même s'ils avaient peur pour la sécurité de leur fils unique, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'Harry pourrait un jour avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

Et puis Hermione était une sorcière particulièrement intelligente, et Dumbledore ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur ses résultats.

A chaque été, Hermione lui envoyait donc une longue lettre où elle lui parlait de ses vacances. Ses parents étaient fous de camping et traînaient leur sorcière de fille inlassablement avec eux. Hermione s'était résignée et racontait chaque détail à Harry, le faisant rire sans le savoir de ses déboires… Les Granger avaient un endroit de prédilection, une forêt à la périphérie de Londres.

Il en avait tellement entendu parler, qu'il avait presque l'impression de connaître les lieux en y arrivant. En effet, même si c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, tout lui semblait terriblement familier.

Ce qu'Harry Potter ne pouvait pas savoir était que cette forêt si chère au cœur des parents de son amie était située près du Manoir familial de Lucius Malefoy.

Harry venait de trouver une clairière pour s'y installer, remerciant mentalement Hermione de lui avoir parlé de ses vacances chaque année avec constance. La jeune sorcière s'était montrée si précise dans ses descriptions qu'il avançait en terrain familier, et qu'il était capable de se diriger dans le sous-bois presque les yeux fermés. D'un coup, il sursauta en entendant un bruit de branches brisées à proximité. C'était bien trop bruyant pour être un animal, et Harry se glissa derrière un arbre prêt à fuir s'il se trouvait face à du danger potentiel. Il avait parfaitement compris les instructions de Dumbledore, surtout la partie mentionnant qu'il ne devait surtout pas se faire remarquer, pour sa propre sécurité…

Un cri de peur mêlé à du désespoir le fit sursauter et lui fit oublier toute prudence. Il se précipita, soudain inquiet. Quelqu'un avait des problèmes et Harry était bien décidé à lui venir en aide. Après tout, s'il devait sauver le monde magique dans son intégralité, il devait bien commencer quelque part. Et la personne qui criait lui semblait être un excellent début.

Effectivement quelqu'un avait des problèmes. Lorsqu'il débarqua en courant, Harry interrompit l'agression en cours.

La victime était un jeune homme blond qui lui semblait vaguement familier. Le garçon - qui devait avoir son âge - profita de la diversion pour s'éloigner de celui qui l'attaquait. Ou plus exactement de la chose qui l'attaquait.

Harry reconnut immédiatement l'agresseur. Le monstre avait fait la une de la Gazette trop de fois pour qu'il puisse ignorer ce qu'il était.

Fenrir Greyback. Loup-garou.

Peut être avait il été humain à une époque, mais il avait depuis longtemps accueilli le monstre en lui, au point de rester sous sa forme de loup de longues périodes. Au fil du temps, Greyback ressemblait de moins en moins à l'homme qu'il avait été et prenait de plus en plus l'apparence d'un monstrueux hybride.

Surtout, Greyback était un des laquais de Voldemort.

Le loup-garou, furieux d'avoir été dérangé alors qu'il allait mordre sa proie, se lança à l'attaque. Loin de s'en émouvoir, Harry, bien campé sur ses pieds leva sa baguette et se défendit comme ses parents le lui avaient appris en matérialisant un bouclier parfait, qui avait l'air presque solide.

Si le jeune homme avait souffert d'isolement, il n'était pas sans défense, loin de là. Il était parfaitement apte à se débrouiller et il le prouva avec brio en empêchant Greyback de les approcher.

Il profita du fait que le loup-garou était étourdi au sol après s'être pratiquement assommé sur son bouclier pour attraper le poignet du blond et les faire transplaner.

Harry les avait fait transplaner dans la même forêt mais à distance du loup-garou, en espérant que ce serait suffisant.

Le blond semblait en état de choc, mais en voyant qu'ils étaient en relative sécurité, il se détendit légèrement. En l'examinant, Harry se souvint soudain de lui. Bien entendu qu'ils avaient le même âge… Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard puisqu'ils y avaient fait leur rentrée ensemble.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un long moment, puis le blond eut un léger sourire.

\- Merci de ton aide.

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Sur tout les sorciers vivant en Angleterre, il avait fallu qu'il tombe précisément sur celui là. Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius…

Le blond fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en le dévisageant.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà rencontré non ? Pourtant…

Harry le coupa.

\- Poudlard. J'y suis resté très peu de temps. En première année.

Drago Malefoy écarquilla soudain les yeux et gloussa.

\- Harry Potter ! Oui je me souviens de toi…

Il y eut un moment gênant, au moment où les deux garçons se rendirent compte que leurs parents étaient ennemis. Lucius était un soutien de Voldemort même s'il s'était autoproclamé héros du monde sorcier, tandis que les Potter n'avaient jamais cessé de se battre et de le défier.

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Et bien… Malefoy… Prends soin de toi. Je dois…

\- Attends !

Harry se figea, espérant qu'il n'était pas tombé dans un piège en venant en aide à celui qu'il aurait dû considérer comme un ennemi. Drago de son côté était mal à l'aise, mais il avait un air décidé sur le visage.

\- Tu n'étais pas forcé de m'aider surtout quand on sait que nos familles… sont ennemies. Mais… Je voudrais te remercier en te donnant quelque chose.

\- Je ne t'ai pas aidé pour avoir une récompense, Malefoy.

Loin de se vexer le blond gloussa.

\- Je me doute bien. Écoute, je sais que ta famille est proche de Dumbledore. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mon père a affronté le Directeur en duel et… Disons qu'il a profité d'un moment d'inattention pour le prendre en traître et le désarmer. Il a récupéré la baguette de Dumbledore et… Il se trouve que je l'ai en ma possession.

Harry plissa les yeux soudain méfiant.

\- Et pour quelle raison l'aurais-tu ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose que mon père trouvait amusant de m'envoyer à Poudlard avec, il pensait que ce serait un rappel constant de l'échec de Dumbledore.

Harry soupira, en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Ok. Ton père voulait humilier Dumbledore en te donnant la baguette qu'il lui a arraché durant un duel. Maintenant pour quelle raison me racontes-tu ceci ?

Le blond rougit légèrement, avant d'expliquer ses intentions.

\- Je compte te donner cette baguette. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est puissante, bien que père pense qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une fable. De toutes façon, mon père n'a jamais réussi à la maîtriser et il préfère sa propre baguette.

Harry réprima un sourire amusé.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi "et moi" ?

\- Tu me donnes la baguette de Dumbledore parce qu'elle ne t'obéit pas ?

\- Absolument pas ! Je peux m'en servir, parfaitement, mais je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise qu'avec ma propre baguette. C'est juste que… ça me semble juste qu'elle te revienne. Tu m'as aidé alors que tu aurais pu laisser ce monstre me mordre et…

Drago frissonna en pensant au sort terrible qui aurait pu être le sien. Greyback aimait transformer ses victimes en loup-garou et il n'hésitait pas à attaquer des enfants… pour les plus chanceux. Les autres finissaient mâchouillés et dévorés partiellement. Dans les deux cas, il ne faisait pas bon tomber entre les griffes de Fenrir Greyback.

Harry se sentit attiré par la détresse du blond, et il lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, presque malgré lui. Il hocha la tête doucement et murmura doucement.

\- J'accepte. Et je te remercie.

Drago sourit et lui remit la baguette, en remerciant une nouvelle fois le brun aux yeux verts d'être venu à son secours. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il se retourna pour poser une dernière question.

\- Hey Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Je suppose que tu ne te balades pas dans la forêt pour une chasse à la limace…

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre. Il ne voulait pas révéler quelle était sa véritable mission alors il opta pour une semi vérité.

\- Depuis que je suis né mes parents me surprotègent en m'empêchant de vivre. Je vais être majeur et j'ai décidé de fuir pour vivre ma propre vie.

Le blondinet le dévisagea un long moment d'un air grave puis hocha la tête.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait d'être… oppressé par sa famille. Tu peux être tranquille, je ne parlerai à personne de notre rencontre.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire, et Drago partit sous le regard pensif de Harry.

L'un comme l'autre avait le pressentiment qu'ils étaient amenés à se revoir.

Après le départ de Drago, Harry s'était enfoncé dans la forêt pour y trouver un coin tranquille. Puis il avait sorti la baguette qui avait appartenu à Dumbledore pour l'essayer.

A Sa grande surprise, elle répondit parfaitement à sa magie, comme si elle avait été fabriquée pour lui. Il pouvait sentir la puissance de l'artefact et il eut l'impression qu'il pourrait accomplir l'impossible avec un tel objet.

Il se demanda un instant si Drago Malefoy avait eu conscience de la puissance de l'objet qu'il lui avait offert. Le jeune homme était une énigme pour lui, puisqu'il appartenait à une famille ennemie mais… il n'arrivait définitivement pas à le considérer comme l'un d'eux.

Même en sachant qui il était, s'ils venaient à se recroiser, il lui tendrait de nouveau la main.

Le jeune homme passa une partie de l'après midi à lancer des sortilèges sur un tronc d'arbre mort, voulant être certain que la baguette de Dumbledore lui répondrait parfaitement, quelque soit le sort qu'il utiliserait.

Lorsque la lumière baissa et que son ventre commença à grogner, Harry soupira, se rappelant soudain qu'il allait devoir vivre à la belle étoile quelques temps. Il grogna et laissa sortir son mauvais caractère.

\- Putain de Voldemort.

A l'instant même où il entendit ses propres mots, il se figea et se traita d'imbécile. Tout à sa colère, il avait oublié le tabou placé sur le nom maudit, et il comprit qu'il allait devoir se défendre sous peu…

Le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de se préparer, se tenir prêt baguette en main, se placer dos à un arbre pour ne pas risquer une attaque en traître. Puis le cœur battant, il essaya de repousser ses craintes, et espéra qu'il survivrait.

Un bref instant, il se demanda ce qui se passerait pour Drago Malefoy quand Voldemort découvrirait que ce dernier lui avait donné la baguette de Dumbledore.

Mais avant de se poser la question de savoir pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour un garçon à qui il avait parlé quelques minutes, un garçon avec qui il n'avait même pas été ami à l'époque de Poudlard, il dut focaliser son attention sur l'homme qui venait de transplaner face à lui.

Voldemort était un homme somme toute ordinaire. Grand, brun, les yeux sombres, très mince. Le temps semblait ne pas avoir de prises sur lui, puisqu'il semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années seulement. Harry le soupçonnait d'avoir recours à la magie noire pour garder une certaine jeunesse malgré les années qui passaient.

Loin de son apparence inoffensive, l'homme dégageait une aura de danger et de puissance suffocante. Lorsque la première vague de sa magie toucha Harry, il eut un mouvement de recul et comprit pourquoi l'homme effrayait tant les sorciers…

Tandis que Harry observait son rival, Voldemort dévisageait le garçon, une moue pleine de mépris tordant son visage. Lorsque le tabou avait été brisé, il avait immédiatement transplané, pensant tomber sur l'un de ses opposants. Au lieu de quoi, il se trouvait face à un gamin, seul, perdu en pleine forêt.

Il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré auparavant : il était tellement jeune qu'il s'en serait souvenu… La nouvelle génération apprenait rapidement à se soumettre, et rares étaient ceux qui lui tenaient tête.

Il jubilait en pensant que d'ici peu, le monde magique ne résisterait plus et qu'il en serait le maître incontesté.

Au lieu d'attaquer immédiatement en lançant un sort de mort sur son adversaire, le fauchant par surprise, il décida de l'interroger pour en savoir plus. Il était terriblement curieux de savoir pour quelle raison ce gamin effrayé avait brisé le tabou… Et surtout pour quelle raison il se trouvait seule en pleine forêt, loin de tout.

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi impulsif. Pour autant, malgré sa peur, il observait avec curiosité son ennemi, l'homme qu'il devait défaire.

Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait donné pour mission de débarrasser le monde magique de Voldemort, il n'avait pas réellement approfondi le sujet. Il avait accepté, sans se poser de questions.

Ce n'était qu'à cet instant, face à lui, qu'il prenait conscience de ce que ça impliquait.

Il allait devoir le tuer. Commettre un meurtre de sang froid, en toute connaissance de cause. Souiller son âme irrémédiablement en ôtant la vie. Ce ne serait pas juste un duel dont le vainqueur emporterait la mise. Ça serait un combat à mort, sans pitié.

L'homme - le monstre - face à lui sourit d'un air cruel.

\- Tiens tiens tiens. Qu'avons nous là ? Un oisillon tombé du nid ?

Vexé, Harry se redressa, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Cependant il ne répondit pas, crispant juste sa main sur la baguette qui avait appartenu à Dumbledore.

\- D'où viens-tu gamin pour avoir brisé avec insouciance le tabou qui entoure mon nom ?

Le jeune garçon réfléchissait à toute vitesse, espérant trouver une idée pour s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Finalement, il redressa la tête en signe de bravade.

\- Je pensais que c'était une légende.

Voldemort eut l'air surpris. Puis il se mit à rire, et le son de son rire fit naître des frissons sur les bras de Harry. Il masqua sa réaction cependant, autant que possible.

\- Je sens ta peur gamin. Pourtant tu me tiens tête… Intéressant, très intéressant. Voilà une jolie distraction… Ça change des larves habituelles qui se prosternent en me voyant.

Harry s'obligea à respirer profondément, calmement. Il se répétait qu'il valait mieux être sous-estimé par son ennemi, et pouvoir attaquer par surprise. Il pouvait supporter des sarcasmes et des moqueries, il pouvait y survivre. Et si ça lui permettait de prendre le mage noir par surprise et d'accomplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée… Pourquoi pas après tout…

Voldemort attaqua soudain, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais Harry était prêt et ne mit pas longtemps à matérialiser un bouclier sur lequel rebondit le sort.

Le Mage Noir grogna, plus par agacement que par colère cependant. Il lança un autre sort que Harry contra avec la même rapidité, surpris de sentir la nouvelle baguette qu'il avait lui obéir parfaitement.

Au début, il ne se contenta que de se défendre. Les sorts que Voldemort lançait étaient puissants, et Harry devait mobiliser toute sa concentration pour les contrer. Puis, peu à peu, il remarqua que plus il esquivait, plus le mage s'énervait et plus la puissance de ses sorts diminuait.

Entre deux boucliers, Harry lança un Experlliamus et toucha sa cible. Avec satisfaction, il vit l'homme chuter au sol. Son sort n'avait pas été assez puissant pour le désarmer, mais il l'avait touché… du premier coup.

Voldemort dut se sentir humilié d'avoir été jeté au sol par un gamin inexpérimenté. Il se releva avec un cri de colère et bombarda le jeune homme de sorts.

Étourdi, Harry n'eut que le temps de lancer un bouclier aussi solide que possible en priant pour qu'il tienne. Il ne voyait pas comment il allait se sortir de cette situation épineuse…

Alors que Harry commençait à fatiguer et sentait qu'il arrivait à bout de forces, il lança un nouvel Experlliamus avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait mobiliser. Il savait qu'il ne tuerait pas l'homme face à lui avec un simple sort de désarmement, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire mieux pour l'instant.

Le sort frappa Voldemort de plein fouet et l'envoya au sol.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il pouvait faire : la seconde suivante, Drago Malefoy transplanait à ses côtés, l'attrapait et l'emmenait avec lui.

Les deux garçons atterrirent plus loin dans la forêt et se firent face. Drago soupira et lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Je pense que nous sommes quittes non ?

Le jeune héros se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé. Il ne répondit rien, hochant la tête, heureux d'avoir eu de l'aide inattendue .

Avant de partir, Drago hésita un bref instant.

\- Tu as quelque part où aller, Potter ? Un endroit où te cacher et rester à l'abri ?

Harry soupira. Puis alors qu'il allait avouer qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, il repensa aux mots qu'avait eu le professeur de potions.

\- Ouais. Je pense. Merci de ton aide, Malefoy.

L'affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort eurent des conséquences sur le monde magique.

Harry se terra impasse du Tisseur, dans une maison abandonnée.

En arrivant dans le quartier, il s'était rappelé des paroles de Severus, et il avait regardé autour de lui, cherchant à imaginer sa mère enfant vivant dans ce quartier miteux. Tout semblait bien trop gris et triste pour sa mère flamboyante et joyeuse… Pourtant, il faisait instinctivement confiance au Maître des potions qui n'avait pas réellement de raisons de lui raconter une telle fable.

La maison qu'il avait choisi semblait désertée depuis des années, mais elle était en bon état. Elle ne semblait pas avoir subi de dégradations, ou avoir été squattée. Un bref instant, il se demanda si cette maison pouvait avoir été celle de l'enfance de sa mère. Il y était à l'abri, et il s'y sentait en sécurité.

Il avait prévu de faire profil bas quelques jours, attendant une nouvelle opportunité de remplir la mission presque impossible confiée par Dumbledore. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment désespéré pour partir à la recherche de son ancien professeur de potions. De ce qu'il se souvenait, Severus Rogue n'était ni la bonté ni la patience incarnée. S'il le sollicitait et que l'homme estimait qu'il aurait pu se débrouiller autrement, il passerait probablement un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il était coupé du monde et ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans le monde magique, mais il supposait que Voldemort avait lancé ses Mangemorts à sa recherche pour laver l'affront qu'il avait subi. Il priait juste que personne ne serait blessé par sa faute. Il craignait par dessus tout se rendre compte que ses parents avaient été tués en représailles.

Il espérait que Drago Malefoy n'avait pas d'ennuis pour l'avoir aidé, que le monstre qui tenait le monde magique sous son joug n'avait pas eu le temps de voir qui lui avait porté secours. Le jeune homme lui avait sauvé la vie, et Harry se sentait redevable…

En réalité, si Harry était sorti de la maison qu'il squattait, il aurait été bien surpris.

Le monde magique n'avait jamais été aussi calme : plus d'attaques, plus de nouvelles de Voldemort, comme s'il avait disparu. Le mage noir s'était semble-t-il retiré du monde momentanément. En près de dix-huit ans, la vie n'avait jamais été si calme pour les sorciers.

Le monde magique retenait son souffle ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, essayant de ne pas trop espérer de miracles en profitant au jour le jour de la paix illusoire retrouvée.

Voldemort était au courant qu'une prophétie avait annoncé un sorcier pouvant le vaincre. Après tout, il avait le Ministère sous sa coupe, à l'insu même du pantin qui se disait ministre de la Magie. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait exactement - Fudge lui-même ne connaissait pas l'élu - mais il avait demandé à Lucius de se faire passer pour ce héros auprès de la population sorcière. Il comptait bien profiter de cet avantage pour manipuler l'opinion publique et asseoir sa domination définitivement… Après tout, cette prophétie amenait l'espoir aux sorciers. En plaçant un pantin en tant que héros potentiel, il pourrait retirer l'espoir d'un claquement de doigts en montrant que leur prophétie n'avait aucune chance de s'accomplir. Selon ses plans, les sorciers se résigneraient et il pourrait marcher sur le Ministère à visage découvert, sans rencontrer de résistance.

L'affrontement qu'il avait eu dans la forêt avec le gamin inconnu qui avait brisé le tabou sur son nom l'avait perturbé. Il s'était douté après coup que le tout jeune homme était ce fameux adversaire, celui qui devait le mettre à mal. Il avait été surpris de la puissance du garçon, une puissance brute qui ne demandait qu'à augmenter à mesure qu'il gagnerait en expérience.

Lui, Lord Voldemort, celui qui avait fait plier le monde magique, se trouvait à s'inquiéter de l'avenir, et c'était la première fois qu'il avait ce sentiment. Il découvrait l'inquiétude et il n'aimait définitivement pas ce sentiment.

Une semaine complète après avoir affronté Voldemort, Harry se décida à sortir de sa cachette. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, l'inaction le rendait fou. Il passait son temps à tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage. Après mûre réflexion, il se décida pour le Chemin de Traverse. Il lui suffisait de se faire discret et la foule qu'il y avait en permanence lui permettrait de se dissimuler efficacement. Personne ne le connaissait, seul Voldemort avait vu son visage. Malefoy Junior aussi, mais il faisait plutôt confiance à son ancien camarade de Poudlard pour ne pas le dénoncer. La foule serait probablement le meilleur endroit où il serait en sécurité et où il pourrait passer inaperçu.

En arrivant sur place, Harry fut surpris de voir la bonne humeur qui régnait sur la rue commerçante. Il n'y avait été qu'une seule fois avec ses parents, pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard et il se souvenait d'une rue certes bondée mais pleine de sorciers moroses, craintifs et pressés de repartir à l'abri de leurs foyers. Ils y avaient été peu de temps, mais ils ne s'étaient pas sentis en sécurité. Il se souvenait de son père qui regardait autour de lui nerveusement, la main serrée sur sa baguette. Sa mère n'avait pas lâché son épaule, l'empêchant de s'écarter, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre.

Il avait découvert les lieux avec ses yeux d'enfants, et voilà qu'il y revenait presque adulte et seul. Et étrangement, c'était lors de cette seconde visite qu'il était le plus impressionné et le plus émerveillé.

Il fallut peu de temps avant qu'il ne surprenne des conversations parlant du soudain calme sur le monde magique. Plus d'attaque, plus de signe de vie de Voldemort. Une paix illusoire, trompeuse peut être, mais les sorciers en profitaient et se sentaient libre de fêter le répit qui leur était accordé.

Un bref instant, Harry caressa l'espoir fou qu'il avait peut être eu de la chance. Qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort avec son misérable Experlliamus. Il avait trouvé son ennemi, il l'avait affronté, et il avait survécu. Peut être avait-ce été suffisant pour accomplir la prophétie qui avait été placée sur ses épaules…

Il se laissa aller à la liesse générale, souriant comme un idiot alors qu'il s'imaginait vivre enfin librement. Plus de danger, plus besoin de se cacher. Plus de prophétie, plus d'obligations. Il pourrait peut être entamer des études, puisqu'il avait toujours rêvé de devenir Magizoologiste. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu en vrai toutes les créatures magiques qu'il avait découvert dans ses livres...

Harry s'approcha de Gringotts, se demandant s'il pourrait retirer de l'argent du coffre de ses parents sans soucis. Après tout, il était parti avec le strict minimum et il aurait bien besoin de vêtements et surtout de nourriture. Il ne cracherait pas non plus sur le luxe de prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur pour profiter d'une douche chaude et d'un vrai lit.

Il était en froid avec ses parents, mais il espérait que Dumbledore leur avait fait entendre raison et qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas sans aucunes ressources.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées un instant. Suffisamment pour qu'il soit surpris lorsqu'un Mangemort se posta devant lui, ricanant cruellement.

La femme qui lui faisait face était effrayante. Une masse de cheveux bruns et bouclés, des yeux fous sous ses paupières tombantes, un rictus mauvais vissé aux lèvres. Il comprit rapidement qui elle était.

Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de son parrain Sirius. De l'avis de Sirius elle était complètement folle. Et extrêmement dangereuse.

La femme lança quelques sorts autour d'eux semant la panique. L'instant suivant, le Chemin de Traverse était déserté, les passants avaient fui probablement pour se mettre à l'abri. Harry figé, n'osait pas bouger, convaincu que la Mangemort n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à lui jeter un sort létal dans le dos. C'était tout à fait le style du personnage. En plus d'aimer torturer et tuer, elle n'avait aucune moralité. Bellatrix le fixait d'un air mauvais, le détaillant comme s'il était une espèce étrange d'insecte particulièrement répugnant.

\- Ainsi tu es le microbe qui a attaqué mon Maître dans les bois…

Harry tenait sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts, inquiet. Cette fois, il était seul, personne ne savait qu'il était ici, et personne ne lui viendrait en aide.

\- Tu fais moins le fier, petit microbe insignifiant ? Tu ne réponds rien ?

Harry leva sa baguette et eut juste le temps de contrer un sort que lui lançait Bellatrix. Elle hurla de rage et se mit à lancer des sorts sur lui à tout va. Elle pensait probablement le mettre hors d'état de nuire immédiatement et ne s'attendait à priori pas à trouver de la résistance.

Heureusement pour Harry, la rage de Bellatrix la privait de toute réflexion. Elle se contentait de lancer des sorts en rafale, sans se préoccuper de viser correctement, et ce fut probablement ce qui permit au jeune homme de s'en sortir sans dommages.

Il profita d'un instant bref où Bellatrix reprenait son souffle pour lancer un Experlliamus. Elle hurla de rage et se riposta aussitôt. Mais une fois encore, elle ne prenait pas le temps de viser correctement. Elle n'avait pas le moindre doute d'avoir au final le dessus sur un jeune garçon aussi inexpérimenté que celui qui se tenait face à elle.

Harry se rendit compte soudainement qu'il n'avait réellement aucune expérience des duels. Ses parents lui avaient appris à se défendre, à se protéger, mais jamais à attaquer ou à riposter. Il se sentit légèrement découragé, et un certain ressentiment l'envahit, à la pensée de Dumbledore l'envoyant combattre sans même vérifier qu'il était apte.

Il avait rapidement compris qu'il n'aurait aucune aide du vieil homme, puisqu'il restait en retrait à Poudlard.

Peut être les duels et les sorts d'attaque étaient au programme à Poudlard, mais ses parents n'en avaient pas fait une priorité dans son éducation.

Harry se douta qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution pour échapper à Bellatrix Lestrange. Il savait ce qu'on disait d'elle, sa folie et sa férocité n'avaient pas d'égales dans les troupes de Voldemort.

Elle était cruelle, sans pitié, et ne renonçait jamais. Sa folie la protégeait de toute peur, la rendant encore plus dangereuse si c'était possible. Pour couronner le tout, elle était adepte de magie noire et connaissait probablement un répertoire de sorts à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Le jeune homme chassa toutes ces pensées effrayantes de sa tête et se concentra au maximum pour contrer les attaques et envoyer de temps à autres des sorts de désarmements. S'il pouvait lui faire ne serait-ce que lâcher sa baguette quelques instants, il aurait le temps de fuir en transplanant. Il n'aurait pas plusieurs essais, juste une infime chance de s'en sortir sans dommages…

Leur affrontement durait depuis déjà quelques minutes, et Harry fatiguait. Bellatrix ne se ménageait pas pour essayer de le blesser, et elle lançait sort sur sort, créant le Chaos autour d'eux. Un champ de ruines les entourait.

Le jeune homme rassembla son courage et mobilisa toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour tenter le tout pour le tout : si en lui envoyant le sort le plus puissant possible il ne parvenait pas à la désarmer, alors il était perdu…

Lorsqu'il lança l'Experlliamus de toute les forces dont il disposait, Harry eut l'impression qu'il venait de courir un marathon : la puissance magique qu'il avait utilisée était bien supérieure à ce dont il avait l'habitude et il était épuisé. Il se sentait comme vidé et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir transplaner, il allait devoir fuir comme un moldu en courant. Il pensa vaguement que c'était probablement comme ça que devait se sentir un cracmol.

Le rayon du sort fusa sur Bellatrix et la toucha de plein fouet.

Harry avait espéré lui faire lâcher sa baguette. Cependant, il resta bouche bée un bref instant devant la scène.

Le sort percuta la folle avec la force d'un train de marchandise lancé à pleine vitesse, la projetant de l'autre côté de la rue avec une violence démentielle. Bellatrix n'avait pas lâché sa baguette, qu'elle tenait fermement, mais elle avait heurté avec une telle force le mur du magasin d'en face qu'elle tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, désarticulée, inerte.

Harry fit un pas vers elle, hésitant, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et il lui fallut peu de temps pour se rendre compte que Bellatrix Lestrange ne nuirait plus jamais à personne désormais : ses yeux grands ouverts et le filet de sang qui coulait de son oreille indiquaient sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle avait succombé au choc.

Le jeune homme réprima une vague de nausée et partit le plus rapidement possible, titubant, espérant quitter le Chemin de Traverse au plus vite et se cacher. Il avait besoin de se reposer, d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'Harry entendit des bruits de transplanage derrière lui, il se glissa dans un creux entre deux bâtiments. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller suffisamment loin à son goût. Surtout il avait besoin de se reposer un peu, de reprendre son souffle et de laisser sa magie se ressourcer s'il voulait être capable de s'échapper en transplanant.

Effrayé le jeune homme se terra au mieux dans l'ombre, collé contre le mur de briques, priant Merlin de ne pas être découvert, pas alors qu'il était en telle position de faiblesse… Pas alors qu'il n'était pas en mesure de se défendre.

Au loin, il entendit des hurlements de rage et devina que le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange avait été trouvé. Il savait qu'elle était une des favorites de Voldemort, et sa mort aurait forcément des conséquences. A cet instant pourtant, Harry était bien loin de ces considérations. Il se demandait s'il pourrait se battre encore, s'il aurait la force d'affronter d'autres Mangemorts. Outre la fatigue, il se sentait nauséeux à l'idée d'avoir ôté la vie.

Sur le chemin de Traverse, ce n'était pas un groupe de Mangemorts qui avait trouvé Bellatrix. Voldemort en personne s'était déplacé. Seul.

Il avait senti disparaître la présence de la femme, qu'il avait l'habitude de contrôler au travers de la marque des ténèbres qu'il avait apposé sur son bras. Un instant, elle était là, enragée, puissante et victorieuse. L'instant d'après, sa présence disparaissait, comme la flamme d'une bougie qui aurait été soufflée. Brutalement, sans signe précurseur.

En arrivant sur place, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le cadavre de sa disciple. Elle était là, au sol, inerte, brisée. Et il se rendit vite compte qu'elle était morte.

Il hurla de rage et de frustration, avant de lancer des sorts autour de lui, détruisant les boutiques, furieux de ne pas trouver de victimes à torturer. L'endroit était désert, puisque les sorciers avaient fui dès le début de l'affrontement.

En entendant les explosions, Harry comprit immédiatement qu'il n'échapperait pas à un autre combat. Il avait repris son souffle, et tenir la baguette qui avait été celle de Dumbledore lui donnait une sensation de puissance, comme s'il canalisait mieux sa Magie. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être vidé, et bien que sa tête tournait légèrement, il se sentait en forme, magiquement parlant. Il devait juste se persuader qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de ramener la paix.

Prudemment le jeune homme se glissa hors de sa cachette, le plus silencieusement possible. Un tas de gravats l'empêchait de voir qui était le sorcier fou de rage qui détruisait peu à peu le chemin de Traverse. D'un autre côté, Harry pensa qu'il était caché lui aussi aux yeux de l'homme enragé, ce qui lui permettait de s'approcher en toute sécurité. Relative sécurité plutôt… Il n'était pas à l'abri d'un peu de malchance.

Malgré cette pensée pessimiste, il arriva rapidement à proximité de l'homme qui jetait des sorts en hurlant. Et Harry se glaça en reconnaissant la voix.

C'était Voldemort. Sans aucuns doutes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent qui lui confirma son intuition… Et Harry ferma les yeux, désespéré.

Le moment était venu de se battre de nouveau, et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre d'autres sorts plus offensifs. Il était moralement éprouvé d'avoir tué un être humain, même s'il l'avait fait pour sauver sa vie et involontairement. Il était épuisé, et même s'il avait récupéré sa magie, il n'était pas certain d'avoir assez de puissance en lui pour ébranler Voldemort.

Et voilà qu'il devait recommencer. Cette fois, il devait tuer Voldemort. C'était prémédité.

Une grande inspiration, une pensée envers ses parents qu'il aimait malgré leurs désaccords, et Harry se redressa, tête haute, masquant sa peur.

Il avança lentement, aux aguets, prêt à éviter n'importe quel sort que pourrait lui lancer le lord.

Son ennemi ne le vit pas immédiatement. Si Harry avait eu une autre personnalité, il aurait peut être attaqué dans le dos, sans se soucier de la moralité de la manœuvre. Mais le jeune homme en était incapable. Il était le fils de deux Gryffondor et il avait été élevé selon leurs principes. Même en étant un incorrigible farceur de part son époque Maraudeurs, son père lui-même trouverait honteux un tel comportement. Il affronterait loyalement Voldemort, et il tenterait de survivre tant bien que mal.

En se tournant, Voldemort parut surpris de le voir. Il cessa d'envoyer des sorts à tout va et resta immobile à observer Harry, à l'attendre.

En effet, en se tournant, le monstre qui s'était nommé Tom dans une autre vie avait vu le gamin qui arrivait tranquillement. Voldemort avait immédiatement compris qu'il aurait pu attaquer dans son dos, ce que lui même n'aurait pas hésité à faire. Au lieu de quoi, le gamin avançait à sa rencontre, doucement, et n'avait pas cherché à l'attaquer en traître…

Ce comportement l'avait déstabilisé. Depuis le temps qu'il se battait, jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme ce jeune garçon aux yeux verts. Naïf et fort à la fois. Inexpérimenté et doté d'une puissance phénoménale.

Un instant, Voldemort caressa l'idée de prendre le gamin sous son aile. Une fois attaché à sa cause, il ferait un excellent bras droit. Il serait même probablement un atout dans sa conquête du monde sorcier. Il serait le parfait remplaçant de sa chère Bellatrix.

Ainsi, Voldemort n'attaqua pas. Pas immédiatement en tous cas. Lorsque Harry fut à quelques pas de lui - à distance idéale de duel - le lord prit la parole. Il parla d'une voix doucereuse, bien loin de ses hurlements de rage précédents.

\- Qui es-tu gamin ? Tu veux me battre, probablement me tuer. Je suppose que ça me donne le droit de savoir qui en veut à ma vie avec une telle passion, non ?

Harry inspira doucement et hocha la tête.

\- Je suis Harry Potter.

Voldemort masqua sa surprise et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Les Potter, encore et toujours sur mon chemin. Tu es conscient que tu vas mourir, Harry Potter ? Je ne compte pas te laisser repartir d'ici, pas après ce que tu as fait à ma chère, très chère Bellatrix.

Le jeune garçon jeta un bref regard au corps de la femme et soupira.

\- Elle m'a attaqué. Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

\- Crois tu que ça m'importe ? J'ai perdu une fidèle, et je compte bien la venger… A moins…

Harry se crispa, en entendant le ton doucereux de l'homme face à lui.

\- A moins que tu ne me rejoignes, jeune Potter. Jure-moi allégeance, et nous repartirons ensemble.

\- Jamais !

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir. Sa réponse avait été immédiate, presque involontaire. Loin de s'en vexer, Voldemort laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

\- Tu changeras peut être d'avis quand je serais sur le point de t'ôter la vie. Tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement, jeune homme. Je ne te ferais pas deux fois la même proposition. La mort, ou une vie à mes côtés, puissant et respecté ?

Si Harry avait grandi autrement, il aurait peut être été tenté d'accepter. Il était jeune et n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir.

Mais il avait grandi avec l'idée que l'homme face à lui était un monstre sanguinaire prêt à tout pour le tuer. A cause de Voldemort, il avait été seul, enfermé dans sa maison et entouré uniquement de ses parents. Pas d'amis. Pas de liberté.

La peur de ses parents l'avait enfermé aussi sûrement que s'il avait été un détenu d'Azkaban. Et il avait soif de liberté.

Rejoindre Voldemort serait quitter une cage pour une autre. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Harry ne se voyait pas accepter librement d'être de nouveau enchaîné, sans pouvoir décider de son destin. Il savait parfaitement que prêter allégeance à cet homme reviendrait à devenir son esclave, obligé d'obéir encore et encore pour éviter la mort.

Aussi, le jeune homme se redressa et ignora le sourire satisfait de Voldemort. Pour le Lord, il ne faisait aucuns doutes que le gamin allait le rejoindre. Qui choisirait volontairement de mourir ? Personne ! Il tendait déjà presque la main pour le faire venir à lui, quand les yeux verts brillèrent de détermination et que le garçon répéta d'une voix forte.

\- Jamais !

Le mot claqua dans le silence de la rue, résonnant entre les murs. Ferme et définitif.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Puis Voldemort cria sa rage et passa à l'attaque.

Harry en répondant à Voldemort était parfaitement calme. Il avait compris qu'il allait probablement mourir et il l'avait accepté. Il s'était battu contre lui-même, mais finalement, il s'était fait à l'idée. Puis il allait mourir libre, en l'ayant décidé. Il s'était volontairement proposé pour accomplir la tâche de défaire Voldemort, il s'était librement avancé à sa rencontre et il venait de le défier.

Comme lors de leur précédente rencontre, Harry matérialisa un bouclier pour repousser les sorts lancés sur lui. Haletant et les sourcils froncés, il se concentrait pour gagner un maximum de temps. C'était ce que son instinct lui hurlait, lui susurrant que si Voldemort fatiguait il serait plus facile à vaincre… Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cet instinct, mais il n'avait rien à perdre à tenter sa chance ainsi.

Il se rendit compte qu'il contrait avec de la facilité les attaques furieuses du seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, il ne se réjouit pas trop vite, préférant garder intacte sa concentration.

Soudain, dans son dos, il y eut un bruit de transplanage et Harry se raidit, conscient qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un Mangemort venu l'achever en traître. Au lieu d'un sort, il reconnut la voix de son amie Hermione.

\- Harry, tiens bon ! Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'aider du mieux que je pouvais.

Le jeune homme grogna, sentant la colère contre Dumbledore se réveiller. C'était de la faute du vieux sorcier s'il en était là, prêt à se faire tuer. Et au lieu de venir en personne, il envoyait une de ses élèves pour lui porter assistance. Même en ayant confiance en Hermione et en ses capacités, il aurait préféré la savoir à Poudlard en sécurité plutôt que sur le champ de bataille !

Hermione dans son dos reprit.

\- Je t'ai apporté une relique de Poudlard, l'épée de Gryffondor. Tu vas devoir te battre autrement que par la Magie. Dumbledore dit que la magie ne se résume pas à une baguette et une formule…

\- Ce vieux fou savait…

\- Harry ! Ne te déconcentre pas !

Harry sentit la main de son amie, chaude et rassurante, se poser sur son épaule, et il s'obligea à ne pas se tourner vers elle, à ne pas la regarder. Elle glissa la poignée de l'épée dans sa main, et lui chuchota des encouragements.

\- Sois prudent Harry.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans répondre. Plus qu'une arme, Hermione lui avait apporté un nouvel espoir, lui permettant de croire de nouveau en sa survie. C'était infime, c'était probablement un coup de poker voué à l'échec mais il avait envie d'être optimiste.

En voyant l'épée, Voldemort ricana méchamment.

\- L'épée de Gryffondor n'est-ce-pas ? Ainsi donc c'est toi le héros du vieux fou. Celui qui doit me tuer. Encore un enfant…

Furieux, Harry répliqua aussitôt, sans se préoccuper des conséquences de sa bravade.

\- Un enfant qui a tué Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le sort que Voldemort lança ébranla Harry et il vacilla un instant avant de se reprendre et d'assurer sa position sur ses pieds. Il avait l'impression qu'être la proie alors que le prédateur s'amusait un peu avec elle…

Harry raffermit sa prise sur la baguette de Dumbledore tout en tenant fermement l'épée. Étant droitier, sa prise était assurée sur la baguette, mais maladroite sur le pommeau de l'épée. Cependant, à l'instant présent, c'était sa baguette qui lui permettait de survivre.

Une fois de plus, il lança un Experlliamus. Ce sort si simple lui avait porté chance jusqu'à présent après tout. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir réitérer l'exploit qu'il avait accompli avec Bellatrix, mais peut être pourrait-il retenir Voldemort. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait espérer une aide extérieure, autre que Hermione.

Son instinct lui disait que personne ne viendrait. Une partie du monde sorcier avait trop peur, l'autre partie croyait fermement que le héros désigné par la prophétie devait vaincre le mage noir seul.

Le sort n'eut qu'un effet minime. Voldemort vacilla à peine avant de ricaner d'un air moqueur.

\- C'est tout ? Un banal sort appris aux sorciers de première année ?

Harry se crispa mais ne répondit pas. Il ne devait pas perdre confiance en lui, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était puissant. Il avait tué Bellatrix avec ce simple sort, et même si c'était un coup de chance, l'exploit méritait d'être mentionné.

Le duel ralentit peu à peu. Harry se défendait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, réfléchissant désespérément à la façon dont il pourrait procéder. Il avait la baguette à priori la plus puissante du monde magique et une relique inestimable de Poudlard. Deux objets qui pourraient l'aider d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Le problème étant qu'il ne savait pas quel usage en faire.

De son côté, Voldemort essayait de maintenir la pression sur le jeune homme tout en l'observant attentivement. Alors qu'il avait été confiant en le voyant, il se sentait d'un coup bien moins certain de la faiblesse du jeune homme.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré personne comme ce tout jeune homme, capable de se protéger derrière un bouclier quasi solide tellement il était puissant. Il ne se servait peut être pas de sorts offensifs mais sa défense était parfaite, et tant qu'il ne changerait pas de façon de procéder il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas le toucher.

Celui qui avait été Tom Jedusor n'était pas quelqu'un d'impulsif, loin de là. Il avait plutôt la tendance inverse, à se préparer méticuleusement avant d'agir. Pourtant, face à ce garçon étrange et déstabilisant, à ce gamin qu'il n'arrivait pas à réduire à néant, il fit le contraire de ce qu'il avait l'habitude.

Il chargea, baguette en main.

Harry le vit s'élancer vers lui. Perplexe, le jeune homme raffermit sa prise sur l'épée de Gryffondor, la tenant à deux mains, plaquant sa baguette contre la garde de l'arme. C'était probablement une façon non conventionnelle de s'y prendre, mais il n'avait jamais eu de formation sur le sujet, et il se débrouillait comme il le pouvait, avec les armes à sa disposition.

Voldemort espérait peut être qu'il ne recule, qu'il ne batte en retraite ou qu'il n'essaie de fuir tant bien que mal. Au lieu de quoi, il se planta fermement dans le sol, bandant ses muscles pour ne pas bouger, se préparant à l'impact.

Son ennemi était si proche que Harry haletait, effrayé. Pour autant, il ne bougeait pas, crispé. Il se répétait en boucle qu'il ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse, qu'il devait rester en place pour peut être espérer gagner un peu plus de temps. Quelques minutes de vies en plus, malgré l'impression de se battre pour retarder l'inévitable.

Entre ses dents, Harry tenta de lancer un Experlliamus de plus alors que la baguette était plaquée à l'épée et que Voldemort courrait sur lui.

Le sort jaillit, d'un faible rayon lumineux qui se refléta sur la lame polie de l'arme qu'il tenait. C'était un sort si faible que Harry comprit immédiatement qu'il n'avait servi à rien. Il ne repousserait pas Voldemort avec ça, loin de là.

Le sort toucha l'ennemi. A première vue, il n'eut aucun effet.

Cependant…

Cependant, Voldemort trébucha. Le sort l'avait déstabilisé dans sa course folle pour se jeter sur Harry et il avait été suffisant pour le faire tomber en avant.

Yeux écarquillés, Harry eut l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralentit.

Il voyait l'homme hurler de rage, trébucher et basculer. Lui se tenait en place, immobile, tous ses muscles bandés sous l'effort pour ne pas bouger.

Voldemort était si proche qu'il tomba directement sur la lame de l'épée, s'embrochant avec.

Un instant, Harry était persuadé de mourir. L'instant d'après, il était le seul encore debout, victorieux, Voldemort se vidant de son sang à ses pieds.

Harry secoua la tête, choqué, incapable de quitter des yeux l'homme qu'il avait du tuer. Il ne se rendait pas compte, ne comprenait pas. Les choses avaient été si rapides, et déjà tout était terminé.

Le jeune homme ne sut jamais combien de temps il était resté là, à regarder Lord Voldemort mourir à petit feu. Il était en état de choc, probablement.

Un long moment plus tard, il sentit qu'on l'appelait, et une main se posa sur son épaule. Dumbledore bien entendu.

\- Harry ? Félicitations mon garçon.

Amer, le jeune homme lui envoya un regard de pure haine.

\- Félicitations pour quoi ? Avoir tué ?

Le vieil homme eut l'air gêné mais balaya les objections de Harry d'un geste négligent de la main.

\- Tu as ramené la paix. Ton rôle était compliqué, mais… en tuant cet homme tu l'as empêché de faire bien des victimes.

Harry haussa les épaules et se détourna. Il lâcha la baguette que Drago Malefoy lui avait donné, ne souhaitant pas la garder. Sa propre baguette avait été parfaite jusqu'à présent, et il ne voulait pas garder un artefact qui lui avait servi à tuer.

Il ignora l'exclamation de surprise de Dumbledore, et s'éloigna à pas lents, la tête vide.

Il reçut Hermione en larmes contre lui, elle le serra dans ses bras et vérifia frénétiquement qu'il était indemne en s'excusant d'avoir dû être celle qui lui remettait l'épée. Mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas, il savait que son amie ne l'aurait jamais manipulé, contrairement à Albus Dumbledore.

Les sorciers qui avaient fui le chemin de Traverse commencèrent à revenir, bruyants, s'exclamant sur la mort de celui qu'ils avaient craints. Lorsqu'un flash aveugla Harry, Hermione l'entraîna à l'écart et le fit transplaner.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Godric's Hollow. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais rentrer chez toi.

Harry hésita, puis il haussa les épaules, amer.

\- J'ai quitté la maison de mes parents.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Finalement, elle soupira.

\- Alors tu l'as vraiment fait, hein ? Tu devrais peut être leur annoncer la nouvelle toi même ?

\- Que je suis un meurtrier ?

\- Que tu as mis fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort, Harry.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en marmonnant.

\- Ils l'apprendront bien assez tôt.

Hermione hésita un instant, puis secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Elle connaissait Harry suffisamment pour savoir à quel point il pouvait se montrer têtu et borné quand il le voulait. Et il semblait décidé à ne pas rentrer chez ses parents.

Elle soupira.

\- Viens avec moi. Tu pourras prendre une douche chaude chez mes parents et te reposer un peu. Ensuite, peut être que tu pourrais me raconter ce que tu as prévu de faire ensuite ?

Harry ricana, amer.

\- Ensuite ? J'étais certain de mourir, donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à un ensuite.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et ne répondit rien, se contentant de tendre la main à Harry pour qu'il la suive. Finalement, elle masqua au mieux un soupir de soulagement comme il se rapprochait pour prendre la main tendue.

Harry fit ainsi connaissance des Granger. Hermione resta silencieuse sur les derniers événements du monde magique, et ses parents accueillirent le jeune homme les bras ouverts. Ils avaient énormément entendu parler de lui, d'autant que le volume de courrier échangé avec Hermione n'était pas anodin…

Il profita de la douche, longuement, sentant ses muscles se détendre petit à petit. Seul sous le jet de la douche, il laissa les larmes couler, épuisé aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Monsieur Granger lui prêta un tee shirt et un jogging, et à peine allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami Harry dormait profondément.

Hermione en profita pour tout expliquer à ses parents, leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire devant Harry. Elle se doutait que le lendemain la Gazette allait leur réserver de mauvaises surprises, et elle préférait que son ami se sente en sécurité chez elle plutôt que de s'entêter à fuir.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il se sentait plus calme. Il rejoignit les Granger qui étaient levés et en plein petit déjeuner et les remercia de leur accueil en s'excusant d'avoir été impoli la veille.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'expliquer sur les raisons de sa présence, un hibou arriva et déposa la Gazette devant Hermione. Pendant qu'elle le payait, Harry s'empara du journal et se figea à la vue de la une.

Il avait été pris en photo la veille alors qu'il s'éloignait du corps de Voldemort. Il avait l'air… absent. Ailleurs. Le titre racoleur semblait lui hurler au visage "Celui qui a tué la guerre".

Son identité n'était pas relevée et il supposa qu'il allait avoir un répit puisque ses parents l'avaient maintenu à l'écart du monde sorcier. L'article en lui même était désespérément creux, fait de suppositions hasardeuses et de commentaires vides. La journaliste annonçait avec une joie malsaine que le jeune inconnu de la photo avait mis fin à la vie de Voldemort, et que le monde sorcier avait ainsi été libéré.

Harry tourna la page, pour trouver une autre annonce : Fudge était démis de ses fonctions de Ministre, accusé d'avoir caché la gravité de la situation, accusé de n'avoir rien fait pour protéger le monde magique. A la place du Ministre, le Magenmagot présidé par Albus Dumbledore prendrait les décisions urgentes jusqu'à de nouvelles élections.

Harry tourna de nouveau la page et poussa un cri de surprise horrifiée. Une photo montrait les Malefoy père et fils menottés et arrêtés. Si le père méritait son sort, Harry n'allait certainement pas laisser Drago Malefoy être emprisonné alors qu'il l'avait aidé.

Voyant sa réaction, Hermione, inquiète, se pencha et eut une moue méprisante.

\- Ah. Malefoy. Il sera peut être un peu moins prétentieux !

\- Sans lui je serais mort.

Il vit avec satisfaction son amie rougir et détourner le regard, honteuse. Hermione soupira.

\- Il doit encore être au Ministère. Je suppose qu'il n'ont pas encore eu le temps de le juger. Si tu y vas tu pourras peut être… alléger sa peine ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne veux pas alléger sa peine. Je veux qu'il soit libéré.

\- Harry, la famille Malefoy…

\- Je me moque de ce que sa famille a fait. Je sais qu'il m'a donné la baguette qui m'a permis de me défendre. Et je sais qu'il est revenu pour moi la première fois que j'ai fait face à Voldemort. Il a pris le risque de revenir et il m'a fait transplaner en sécurité. Il n'a rien à faire en prison !

\- A Poudlard…

\- Il n'a pas commis de crimes à Poudlard, n'est-ce-pas ? Il aurait été renvoyé sinon. Même s'il s'est montré terrible, il n'a pas à payer de cette façon.

Hermione soupira et hocha la tête, comprenant que Harry ne céderait pas.

\- Nous devrions y aller dans ce cas.

L'instant d'après, Hermione le faisait transplaner dans la ruelle adjacente au Ministère. Ils rentrèrent sans problèmes et n'eurent aucun problème à trouver les salles d'audience. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Lucius Malefoy était en train d'être jugé pour traîtrise. Son fils était le suivant sur le banc des accusés, pâle et effrayé, mais restant malgré tout digne.

Dumbledore vit Harry entrer et ses yeux pétillèrent. Pour autant, il garda son air grave alors que Lucius était condamné et envoyé à Azkaban.

Lorsque Drago fut brutalement tiré en avant par deux Aurors pour être placé debout devant le Magenmagot, Harry se leva. Le silence se fit, puis une vague de chuchotements parcourut la salle alors que les spectateurs reconnaissaient le garçon qui faisait la une de la Gazette.

Dumbledore sourit mais resta silencieux, tandis qu'une femme d'un certain âge se leva.

\- Jeune homme. Je suis Amélia Bones, membre honorable du Magenmagot. Nous comptions vous demander de venir pour prendre le poste de Ministre de la Magie, compte tenu de votre exploit.

Drago sursauta et se tourna, et les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un long regard. Puis Harry fixa la femme et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'être qualifié pour cet emploi.

\- Le monde Magique vous doit beaucoup.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je demande la libération immédiate de Drago Malefoy.

Les murmures se firent plus forts et plus véhéments. Des exclamations de colère retentirent ça et là. Harry resta imperturbable, faisant face à tous ces sorciers. Drago pour sa part le regardait d'un air incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Dumbledore ramena le silence rapidement et se pencha légèrement.

\- Harry ? Approche mon garçon.

Harry obéit, et se plaça aux côtés de Drago. Il lui sourit, essayant de le rassurer comme il le pouvait, puis il reporta son attention sur le Magenmagot qui lui faisait face. Quelques uns lui semblaient complètement hostiles, contrairement à d'autres qui ne montraient que de la curiosité.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix, et prit la parole, haussant la voix pour être certain d'être entendu de tous.

\- Si tu nous expliquais pour quelle raison tu demandes la libération de Drago Malefoy ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que son père était un fervent supporter de Voldemort…

Harry fronça les sourcils et fit un pas de plus, pour être collé à Drago.

\- Il n'est pas son père, il me semble.

Dumbledore soupira, et ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer, cherchant ses mots. Puis, avec un nouveau soupir, il reprit.

\- Harry, tu dois comprendre que…

Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement que s'il laissait Dumbledore terminer sa phrase, le sort de Drago risquait d'être scellé. Il avait noté la réaction de Hermione à la mention de son nom et il se doutait que le Directeur de Poudlard était au courant de tout ce qui se passait au sein de son école.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Il y eut des exclamations étouffée et Dumbledore se figea, fixant les deux garçons tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

Drago marmonna entre ses dents mais Harry le comprit parfaitement tellement il étaient proches.

\- Potter ? A quoi tu joues ? Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis !

Loin de s'en émouvoir, la réflexion fit sourire Harry, qui poursuivit.

\- Drago Malefoy ici présent m'est venu en aide. J'ai fait face une première fois à Voldemort dans la forêt de Dean, et il est intervenu pour me mettre à l'abri. Il a transplané et m'a permis de fuir alors que je risquais d'être tué à tout moment.

Cette fois, les murmures revinrent, plus forts et plus nombreux. Ils durèrent aussi plus longtemps. Dumbledore les observait l'air pensif, ne pensant pas à rétablir le silence.

Finalement, il leva une main en l'air sans quitter les deux garçons des yeux et attendit que le silence ne revienne.

\- Si tu nous expliquais en détails ce qui c'est passé exactement, Harry ?

Celui qui était désormais le Sauveur du monde sorcier hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Je me suis rendu dans la forêt de Dean, je pensais m'y cacher. Je connaissais l'endroit étant donné que mon amie Hermione Granger m'en avait parlé dans ses lettres, et je pensais y être en sécurité. En y arrivant, j'ai entendu un bruit de lutte et je suis intervenu alors que Fenrir Greyback était en train d'attaquer Drago Malefoy pour le mordre. Je l'ai aidé à fuir et… Et Drago m'a donné la baguette qui m'a permis de rester en vie.

Dumbledore se lissa pensivement la barbe.

\- Savais-tu que cette baguette m'appartenait, mon garçon ?

\- Oui Professeur. Mal… Drago me l'a dit. Il m'a expliqué que son père vous avait désarmé et qu'il vous l'avait prise.

\- Je vois… comment est-elle arrivée en sa possession dans ce cas ?

\- Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait pas la maîtriser et il trouvait amusant que ça soit son fils qui l'utilise devant vous à Poudlard.

Le vieux sorcier tourna la tête vers Drago et l'examina un certain temps.

\- Est-ce vrai Drago ?

\- Oui professeur.

La voix de Drago était rauque, comme s'il avait crié et Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Mais le blond gardait le regard fixé droit devant lui. Harry profita qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre pour prendre sa main et nouer leurs doigts ensemble. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber, qu'il irait jusqu'à le faire libérer.

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes puis reprit.

\- Drago est parti et j'ai commencé à m'entraîner à utiliser votre baguette pour voir si elle répondait correctement. Je ne voulais pas être pris au dépourvu… J'ai…accidentellement brisé le tabou sur le nom de Voldemort, étant donné que chez moi nous étions protégé.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et expliqua pour la salle.

\- Le domicile des Potter est sous sortilège du Fidelitas.

Harry ignora l'intervention et poursuivit les yeux dans le vague.

\- Voldemort m'a attaqué et j'ai… Je me suis défendu. Mes parents m'ont appris la défense mais pas l'attaque, alors je ne savais pas quels sorts utiliser. Je fatiguais et… j'ai mobilisé mes forces pour lui envoyer un Experlliamus. Il a chuté et au même moment Drago a transplané et m'a emmené avec lui, loin de Voldemort.

Amélia Bones se pencha en avant, fixant Drago.

\- Pour quelle raison as-tu aidé ce jeune homme, Drago Malefoy ?

Drago haussa les épaules. Harry lui pressa la main, et avec une évidente mauvaise foi, il fournit une réponse.

\- Potter… Harry m'a sauvé de la morsure de Greyback. Je lui devais bien de prendre quelques risques pour le tirer d'affaire à mon tour.

Des conversations éclatèrent dans la salle autour d'eux, entre ceux qui étaient d'avis de libérer le fils Malefoy et ceux qui voulaient le voir finir à Azkaban malgré ses bonnes actions.

Dumbledore fixa Harry en ramenant le silence une fois de plus.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter avant que nous ne délibérions, Harry ?

Harry soupira et crispa ses doigts sur ceux de Drago. Cette fois, ce fut le blond qui répondit d'une pression apaisante pour le calmer.

\- J'ai appris la veille de l'article dans la Gazette qu'une prophétie avait été faite et qu'il était possible qu'il s'agisse de moi. J'ai quitté ma famille et la sécurité pour partir seul dans cette quête insensée. Je n'avais rien demandé à personne, et pourtant, tout reposait sur mes épaules. Je suis venu ici pour demander à ce que Drago Malefoy soit libéré, parce qu'il m'a tendu la main. Il a été l'un des seuls à m'aider. Quand j'étais sur le chemin de Traverse, Bellatrix Lestrange a attaqué et personne ne m'a aidé. Tout le monde a fui sans me jeter le moindre regard. Il me semble clair que Drago n'a rien à faire en prison… il a prouvé qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il n'est pas son père.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Harry fixait le Magenmagot, refusant de baisser les yeux. Amélia Bones se redressa et se pencha vers lui.

\- Soyons clair, Monsieur Potter. Vous demandez donc à ce que Drago Malefoy soit libéré en remerciement de vos actes héroïques ?

Harry pinça les lèvres et répondit sans hésiter.

\- Exactement.

Il sentit Drago tituber à ses côtés, et il raffermit sa prise sur lui, inquiet, mais n'osant pas détourner le regard. Il se méfiait de cette assemblée de sorciers décrépits prêts à envoyer un jeune homme en prison à cause du nom qu'il portait.

Dumbledore sembla mécontent, mais Harry l'ignora. Amélia Bones prit un maillet en bois à ses côtés et frappa la table devant elle sèchement.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas notre rôle ici est terminé, il n'y a pas à délibérer. Vous avez accompli un acte héroïque et le monde magique vous devait une faveur. Vous avez demandé la vie de Drago Malefoy, elle vous appartient.

Le Magenmagot quitta la salle immédiatement. Harry resta immobile, comme sonné, aux côtés de Drago.

\- Potter… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Harry soupira.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas te libérer.

\- Je sais. Mais…

\- Malefoy, tu ne méritais pas Azkaban. Ils auraient du te donner une fichue médaille !

Drago Malefoy soupira en secouant la tête, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Harry. Il serait bien temps de lui expliquer ce que signifiait exactement les mots du Magenmagot, comme quoi sa vie lui appartenait. Désormais, ils devraient vivre ensemble.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Drago aurait probablement été furieux d'être donné comme prix. Mais étrangement, il trouvait que le destin était plutôt clément avec lui : il échappait à Azkaban pour être donné en récompense à Harry Potter.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la salle à leur tour, toujours main dans la main, quand Harry se figea soudain.

Une rousse aux yeux verts leur faisait face et Harry hésita.

\- Maman ?

La femme se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Harry ! Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. Nous aurions du comprendre mais… Mais on voulait te garder en sécurité, par dessus tout, peu importe les moyens.

Derrière Lily, James s'approcha. Il semblait partagé entre la joie de retrouver son fils et la colère de le trouver si proche d'un Malefoy. Cependant, il enlaça son fils à son tour sans dire un mot.

Lily attrapa le bras libre de Harry pour se serrer contre lui.

\- Rentre à la maison, Harry. Il n'y a plus de raison de te maintenir enfermé, et… nous pourrions peut être voir ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Malefoy peut venir ?

James pinça les lèvres, prêt à refuser, mais Lily fut plus rapide, et elle répondit joyeusement en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son mari.

\- Bien entendu mon chéri. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites !

Harry soupira et demanda silencieusement son avis à Drago. Ce dernier hocha la tête un peu perdu. Après tout, il n'avait plus nulle part où aller puisque son père était à Azkaban.

Leur amitié commença étrangement, certes, mais elle ne fut jamais remise en cause. Ils se disputèrent, hurlèrent et se réconcilièrent.

Puis un jour, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Qu'ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

Ils vécurent heureux. Bien entendu. Une longue vie heureuse, parsemée de moments tendres, de joies, de disputes et de réconciliations. Une vie à deux, inséparables.


End file.
